bu512misfandomcom-20200213-history
BU512 Management Information Systems Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about (fill in topic) that . since (Month) (Year) =Intro= Hi all, Kevin here. I have been looking at the product documentation for this wiki engine (the software that runs the wiki) and this is a rather poor wiki tool. Without going into a lot of detail this is more like a web publisher than a wiki. The reason I bring this up is wikis are really easy to create, modify, organize, and track. I have been trying to figure out how to way to get this tool to work like a "normal" wiki but I think I am out of luck. What this means to us is this tool is nothing more than the ability to copy and paste content with the ability to publish it relatively easy. I mention this because I don't want you to get the idea that this exercise is how what I would call a normal wiki behaves. Here is a list of some vocabulary that I thought might be useful from the FIS book Chapters 1-9. =Books= Systems Analysis and Design FIS/Fundamentals of Information Systems Chapter1 #Management Information Systems (MIS): Organized collection of people, procedures, software, databases, and devices that provides routine information to managers and decision makers. #Decision Support System (DSS): Organized collection of people, procedures, software, databases, and devices used to SUPPOORT PROBLEM-SPECIFIC decision making. #Transaction Processing System (TPS): organized collection of people, procedures, software, databases and devices used to RECORD COMPLETED BUSINESS TRANSACTIONS. #Systems Development: The activity of creating or modifying business systems. #Information System: Set of interrelated components that collect, manipulate, store, and disseminate data and information to provide a feedback mechanism to meet an objective. #Data: raw facts, such as an employee number. #Information: A collection of facts organized in such a way that they have additional value beyond the value of the facts themselves. #Computer Based Information System (CBIS): a single set of hardware, software, databases, telecommunications, people, and procedures that are configured to collect, manipulate, store, and process data into information. #Procedures: strategies, policies, methods and rules for using CBIS. #E-Commerce: any business transaction executed electronically (B2B, B2C etc.) #E-Business: using information systems and the internet to perform all business related tasks and functions. #Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP): Set of integrated programs capable of managing a company’s vital business operations for an entire multisite, global organization. #Certification: A process for testing skills and knowledge. Chapter2 #Central processing unit (CPU): part of the computer that consists of 3 associated elements: Arithmetic/logic unit; Control Unit, Register Areas. #Byte (B): eight bits that together represent a single character of data. #Random Access Memory (RAM): instructions or data can be temporarily stored. #Read Only Memory (ROM): A nonvolatile form of memory. #Redundant Array of Independent Disks (RAID): method of storing data that generates extra bits of data from existing data, allowing the system to create a reconstruction map so that if a hard drive fails, the system can rebuild lost data. #User Interface: element of the operating system that allows you to access and command the computer system. #Graphical User Interface (GUI): interface that uses icons and menus displayed on screen to send commands to the computer. #Application Program Interface (API): interface that allows applications to make use of the operating system. #Application Service Provider (ASP): a company that provides software, support, and the computer hardware on which to run the software from the user’s facilities. Chapter3 #Database management system (DBMS): group of programs that manipulate the database and provide an interface btw the database and the user of the database and other application programs. #Database Administrator (DBA): A skilled IS professional who directs all activities related to an organization’s database. #Character: basic building block of info, consisting of uppercase letters, lowercase letters, number digits, or special symbols. #Field: typically a name, number or combination of characters that describes an aspect of a business object or activity. #Record: a collection of related data fields. #File: A collection of related records. #Attribute: characteristic of an entity. #Data Item: specific value of an attribute. #Online Analytical Processing (OLAP): software that allows user to explore data from a number of perspectives. Chapter4 #Network Operating System (NOS): systems software that controls the computer systems and devices on a network and allows them to communicate with each other. #Network Management System (NMS): software that enables a manager on a networked desktop to monitor the use of individual computers and shared hard drive. #Internet Protocol (IP): A communication standard that enables traffic to be routed from one network to another as needed. #Transmission Control Protocol (TCP): the widely used transport-layer protocol that most internet applications use with IP. #Internet Service Provider (ISP): any company that provides internet access to people and organizations #HyperText Markup Language3 (HTML): the standard page description language for web pages. #Extensible Markup Language (XML): the markup language for web documents containing structured info, including words, pictures, and other elements. #File Transfer Protocol (FTP): protocol that describes a file transfer process btw a host and a remote computer and allows users to copy files from one computer to another. Chapter5 - Electronic and Mobile Commerce and Enterprise Systems #Certificate Authority (CA): a trusted third party organization or company that issues digital certificates. #Online Transaction Processing (OLTP): a form of data processing where each transaction is processed immediately, without the delay of accumulating transactions into a batch. #Consumer Relationship Management System (CRM): a system that helps a company manage all aspects of customer encounters, including marketing and advertising, sales, customer service after the sale etc. #B2B - Business to Business #B2C - Business to Consumer #C2C - Consumer to Consumer i.e. eBay #e-Government #DRP - Disaster recovery plan. Book used the example of Jet Blue leaving passengers stranded over valentines day while their systems were overloaded. Chapter6 #Material Requirements Planning (MRP): a set of inventory-control techniques that help coordinate thousands of inventory items when the demand for one item is dependent on the demand for another. #Computer Assisted Manufacturing (CAM): a system that directly controls manufacturing equipment. #Computer Integrated Manufacturing (CIM) using computer to link the components of the production process in an effective system. #Flexible Manufacturing System (FMS): an approach that allows manufacturing facilities to rapidly an deficiently change from making one product to making another. #Geographic Information System (GIS): a computer system capable of assembling, storing, manipulating, and displaying geographic information, that is, data identified according to its location. #Group Support System (GSS): Software application that consists of most elements in a DSS, plus software to provide effective support in a group decision making. Or GDSS (Group Decision Support System). #Executive Support System (ESS): specialized DSS that includes all hardware, software, data, procedures, and people used to assist senior-level executives within the organization. Chapter7 #Knowledge Management System (KMS): organized collection of people, procedures, software, databases, and devices used to CREATE, STORE, SHARE, AND USE THE ORGANIZATIONS KNOWLEDGE EXPERIENCE. Chapter8 #Rapid Application Development (RAD): system development approach that employs tools, techniques, and methodologies designed to speed application development. #Joint Application Development (JAD): process for data collection and requirements analysis in which users, stakeholders, and IS professionals work together to analyze existing systems, propose possible solutions, and define the requirements of a new or modified system. #Data Flow Diagram (DFD): a model of objects, associations, and activities that describe how data can flow btw and around various objects. #Request for Proposal (RFP): a document that specifies in detail required resources such as hardware and software. Successful System development is a team effort that consists of key personnel in a business. The Systems development life cycle (SDLC) stages are investigation, analysis, design, implementation maintenance and review. The participants in system development are The stakeholder The users The systems analyst The programmer Basically system development analyzes a problem(s) and seeks to solve or simplify the issue using technology. Tools that help create a successful information system (IS) are which may employ joint application development (JAD). creates interaction between employees to modify the system. RAD and JAD help in the prototyping stage Then companies must align the corporate and IT Goals This is done through . There is a Strategic plan IS plan System development initiatives. Companies simply outsource these processes. are tools that automate many of the the tasks required in a SDLC systems collect and analyze data. :combines the logic of the SDLC with the power of object oriented modeling and programming When creating a new system, it is crucial to measure the feasibility before installing the system. This may call for a systems investigation report or a steering committee. Systems Investigation include :Initiating the systems investigation :Feasibility analysis, this includes ::Economic Feasibility ::Legal feasibility ::Operational feasibility ::Schedule feasibility The next step would be to do a requirement analysis and create an IS plan. Designing the system includes :logical and :physical design. ::Mapping out a scenario helps to conceptualize the new system. ::Designing a new system today means including and incorporating environmentally friendly features into the systems. ::Green design is the new trend in technology. The next step in systems development is to implement the systems. This includes acquiring the software, databases and telecommunications systems. The employees or users have to be adequately trained. Data has to be prepared and converted. The new system is then installed. There are different ways to start-up the system. The systems can be converted directly over from the old to the new system. The company may phase-in the new system. Or it may opt to run both systems simultaneously with a parallel start-up. Once the system is up and running the systems need to be maintained and reviewed periodically. Performance is measured and system performance products look at the components of an IS. Andy Husted Chapter9 #Intrusion Detection System (IDS): software that monitors system and network resources and notifies network security personnel when it senses a possible intrusion. SAD/Systems Analysis and Design Chapter 1 Chapter 5 - Data and Process Modeling DFDs *Logical Model - what the system must do *Physical Model - how the system will be constructed *Data Flow - path for data to move from one system to the next *Data Store - Data the system stores because one or more processes use the data at a later time *Spontaneous Generation - Produces output but has no input data flow *Black Hole - process that has input but produces no output *Gray Hole - has input and output but the input is obviously insufficient to generate the output shown on DFD *Correct Examples of data flows: **Process to Process **Process to External Entity **Process to Data Store *Incorrect examples of data flows: **External entity to external entity **External entity to data store **Data store to data store *Context Diagram - highest level diagram in DFDs *Leveling - creating lower-level diagrams from the context diagram aka exploding, partitioning, decomposing *Balancing - maintaining consistency among a set of DFDs *Data dictionary or data repository - central storehouse of info about a systems data. *Data element (aka data item or data field) - smallest piece of data that has meaning in a system *Data structures or records - data elements are combined to make a data structure *Modular design - based on combinations of 3 logical structures **Sequence **Selection **Iteration aka looping *Structured English - Looks like pseudocode. Subset of standard english that describes logical processes clearly and accurately. *Decision table - shows a logical structure with all possible combinations of conditions and resulting actions *Decision Tree - a graphical representation of the condition, actions, and rules found in a decision table. *Four Model approach - develop a physical model of the current system, a logical model of the current system a logical model of the new system and a physical model of the new system. Chapter 7 – Development Strategies (In the Systems Analysis and Design book) -This chapter goes over system development strategies that are involved in the Systems Development Life Cycle (SDLC). When acquiring a new computer system, a company can either built it or . The chapter goes over the necessary requirements when doing either one of these development strategies. The internet is becoming a platform for a place of business. Software as a service (SaaS): Instead by buying software and programs like Excel or QuickBooks, you would just access these programs via the internet. The question then becomes whether to choose Web Based systems development or traditional systems when your business decides to upgrade the computer systems. In reality, unless the company is very large, at this point in time web-based development is still a new technology and still progressing. Although, new technologies of Web-development include Web 2.0 and Cloud computing. Cloud computing link multiple computer together for faster processing. Many of these services are being outsourced. The companies that provide these online applications are called (ASP). When a company decides to go with In-house software development, the SDLC is crucial in figuring out how to develop the new systems. If software is acquired through purchasing through a vendor, then necessary steps should be taken to ensure success. The steps are: Step 1: Evaluate the information systems requirements Identify key features Consider network and web-related issues Estimate volume and future growth Specify hardware, software or personal constraints Prepare a request for proposal (RFP) Step 2: Indentify Potential Vendors or Outsourcing Options Step 3: Evaluate the Alternatives Look at existing users Do application testing Set and monitor Benchmarks Step 4: Perform Cost-Benefit Analysis Step 5: Prepare a Recommendation Step 6: Implement the solution Once these step have been complete, then you can prepare the system document and present your findings to management. If the company decides to develop the software In-House, then you’ll need to Design the system: The goal of the is to build a system that is effective, reliable, and maintainable. Logical Design Physical Design The logic design is done during the systems analysis phase SDLC defines the functions and features of the system and the relationship among its components. The physical design is done during the implementation phase of the SDLC Physical Design is built on the system’s logical design and describes specific implementation The systems analyst must understand the logical design before beginning the physical design. The design of the system must describe the User Interface The input process The input and output The Data The system architecture The design of the system must take into the following considerations The User Consideration Consider pointer where users interact with the system Anticipate future systems needs Data Consideration How data is entered and when Verify data Use of automated data entry Report every instance of entry and change of data Enter data only once. Architecture Consideration Use a modular design Design independent modules that perform a single function. It is necessary to test the of the system. produces an early, rapidly constructed working version of the proposed system. produces a full-featured, working model of the information system. uses prototyping to verify the user requirements after which the prototype is discarded and implementation continues. Prototyping tools include .In 4Gl, the commands tend to resemble natural statements that people use. Software development Software is becoming more important than ever. is a style whose goal is to achieve loose coupling among interacting software objects that provide services. means objects can interact but are essentially independent. =Acronyms= Directions: On a seperate piece of paper try to fill in as many acronyms as you can without looking at your cheat sheet or book. By Sunday you should be able to complete each acronym (with correct spelling) without looking! This is the list that Dr. Lineman provided. If you think there are more Acronyms that we will need to know, please feel free to add to the list. Good luck! --- Michele *ABC *AES *AI *ANSI *ASCII *ASP *ATM *Basic *BBS *B2B *B2C *CA *CAD *CAM *CASE *CEO *CIM *CIO *CIS *COBOL *CORBA *COTS *CSMA *DBA *DBMS *DES *DFD *DoS *DRM *DSL *DSS *DTP *DVD *EDI *EIS *ERP *ES *ETT *Fax *FLOPS *FTP *GDSS *GIS *GPS *GUI *HDTV *HTML *IDS *IPO *ISDN *ISP *IW *JAD *JIT *KM *LAN *MICR *MIDI *MIPS *MIS *MRP *MRP II *NIC *NOS *NSP *OCR *OLAP *OLE *OLTP *PDA *PDF *PGP *POS *QBE *RAD *RAID *RAM *RISC *RFP *ROM *RSA *RSI *SCM *SDLC *SOAP *SQC *TBDF *TCO *TQM *UDDI *UPS *VOIP *VPN *VR *WAN *WWW *WYSIWYG *XML *XP Category:Browse